Thảo luận:Tiếng địa phương (2)/@comment-27.66.156.105-20141220024627
Tiếng Huế Hồ Văn Hiền Với giáo dục phổ cập, sự thống nhất chính tả Việt ngữ và do ảnh hưởng của các truyền thông dùng chữ viết cũng như lời nói, các ‘’tiếng’’ địa phương như tiếng Huế chắc sẽ dần dần mai một. Tiếng Huế, tuy không phải là một thứ tiếng riêng biệt, và tuy chỉ được nói bởi một số dân không đông chừng vài trăm ngàn ngườI trong khuôn khổ của một thành phố nhỏ, lại có tầm quan trọng lớn hơn nhiều. Huế nay đã được Liên Hiệp Quốc xem như là một phần đáng bảo vệ của di sản văn hoá nhân loại; kiến trúc Huế , áo dài, nón bài thơ Huế, nhạc Huế , ca Huế, món ăn Huế đang được hồi phục (dù động cơ lắm khi chỉ là thương mại du lịch). Tiếng Huế là sợi dây nối liền mọi khía cạnh trên của Huế xưa. Biết đâu sau này hoặc đã có những học giả tìm về nguồn gốc của những tiếng, từ Huế mà soi sáng thêm vào nguồn gốc của người Huế và văn hoá Huế, nơi đã là chốn kinh kỳ trong mấy trăm năm, từ thời còn là đất Chàm, rồi thành thủ phủ Ðàng trong Chúa Nguyễn và biến thành thủ đô của nhà Nguyễn. Tuy nhiên đây không có tham vọng là một công trình văn hóa mà chỉ là kết quả của một số cố gắng cá nhân đào sâu về một chốn xưa chỉ còn trong ký ức: ‘’Cửa động, đầu non, đường lối cũ. Ngàn năm thơ thẩn bóng trăng chơi’’ (Tản Ðà) Hồ Văn Hiền. A Am: đền thờ nhỏ. Ao: mương. Vd: thuê ngườI đào ao đấp đất gốc mít . (Ngoài nghĩa phổ thông của ao , như trong : Ao thu lạnh lẽo nước trong veo- Nguyễn Khuyến ). (moat) Áo tơi: áo kết bằng lá tơi, để đi mưa. Â Ấu: trái ấu, đen, có góc nhọn, luột chin trước khi ăn(water caltrop,chestnut). Vd: Khi thương trái ấu cũng tròn,khi ghét traí bòn hòn cũng méo. B Ba que xỏ lá: lừa dối, gian lậ (deceitful, cheating). Bà mụ: Bà tiên hoặc thánh nặn ra em bé ,che chỡ cho em bé và nhắc dạy em bé qua tong giai đoạn phát triển. Vd: Thằng nhỏ ngủ mà cười tại Bà mụ dạy( a baby’s guardian gođdess) Bài chòi: bài chơi giữa chỗ đông người, hội chợ, các tay bài ngồi trên những cái chòi. Theo Lê Văn Lân thì loại bài này đặc biệt chỉ chơi ở những tỉnh miền Trung, một trong những lọai bài tới, do những người di dân Trung hoa đem đến nhiều thế kỷ trước. Bánh bèo: bánh bột gạo nhỏ, ăn với nhụy tôm hoặc đău, nước nắm. Bánh nậm: bánh bột lọc, nhân tôm và thit, tráng mỏng trên lá chuối và gói lại, đem hấp hơi nước trước khi ăn. Bánh tro: bánh dẽo, màu đỏ, gói lá, nhỏ hơn bánh ú. Bánh khoái: bánh xèo (Nam) (pancake) Bánh in: bánh bột nếp hoặc đău xanh, in bằng khuôn, gói giấy màu. Bánh ít: bánh dẽo, để trần, không gói lá. Bánh ú: bánh nếp và đău, hình bốn góc. Bần quân: trái cây da nâu, hơi chua. Vd; Nước da bần quân cởi quần không kịp. Bè: nhiều cây tre hoặc săn (gỗ) cột lại, thả nổi trên sông. Vd: Phố Hàng bè sau này được gọI là đường Huỳnh thúc Kháng.. Béo: véo (to pinch) Bệu: mềm nhũn, không chắc. Vd: Thằng nhỏ ni to xác mà bệu quá. Phản nghĩa: chắc nịch. Bọc: túi (pocket) Bom, trái: trái táo;Pháp: pomme. (apple) Bòng: cây thuộc loại cam quít, trái to và tròn hơn bưởI, chua hơn. Ca dao: Ra đi mạ có dặn lòng, cam chua mua lấy, ngọt bòng chớ mua (ý coi trọng gốc gác, dòng giống tốt hơn là đức tính cá nhân) Bông: hoa (tiếng Huế thường dùng chữ bông mà không nói hoa) Bổ: té. Vd: Ðường trờI mưa ướt đi cẩn thận không thôi bổ. Bụ: vú. Vd: Con bú bụ mạ. Buồng: phòng ( vd; phòng ngủ) (room, bedroom) C Ca rê: kiểu tóc hớt thật ngắn:. Vd: Cúp (tóc) ca rê; (Pháp: carré:vuông) Cà răng căng tai: mài răng cửa cho cụt bớt, mang đồ trang sức nông trái tai thật to, Vd: MọI cà răng căng tai. Cam (chảy máu cam): chảy máu mũi (nose bleeding, epistaxis). Cam tích: bịnh con nít bị trướng bong, có lẽ do suy dinh dưỡng. (ascites?). Vd: Thằng nhỏ bụng mắc cam tích. Chàm bàm: bịnh quai bị, sưng hàm . Thằng nhỏ bị má chàm bàm, bị chàm bàm (mumps) Can chi:1)có hậu quả đáng kể, có hại; Vd có can chi không?: có sao không?/2) liên hệ tới: Vd: Chuyện ni mô có can chi tớI anh mà nói?: chuyện này không liên quan tớI anh tại sao anh nói đến? Cháy: (đèn) cháy tim, hư, trái với đèn đỏ. Tiếng Nam: đèn cháy là đèn đỏ của tiếng Huế. Chè: trà, thường là lá trà còn xanh, nấu với nước để uống, khác với trà, đã chế biến sẵn, thường đắt hơn,thơm hơn và uống chén nhỏ hơn. Vd: Con pha một đọi chè nóng cho Cậu uống. Chỏ hỏ : Chồm hổm (to squat). Anh ngồi chỏ hỏ, thỏ lỏ đái ra, Em tưởng mắm cà, đem dĩa lại xin. Chon: dễ gảy. Vd: Cành cây dâu chon lắm. Chồng kết: cây chồng kết cao và có lá nhỏ như cây me; trái chồng kết dài và có một dãy hột như trái me. Trái chồng kết nấu ra một chất có bọt để gội đàu. Vd: Mẹ ơi ông Chánh đòi hầu, mua chanh chồng kết gội đàu cho thơm. Chủi: chổi. Mi đem cấy chủi rành ra quét cươi đi con. Chuối sứ: chuối già (Nam) (chuối trái to, có ít nhiều hột) (plantain) Con ở: con gái đi ở (female servant, domestic) Có tháng: có kinh nguyệt, kinh kỳ (to have a period, to menstruate, to undergo menstuation) Cơi chi: ước gì,nếu như, nếu mà (if) Cơm bới: cơm nhồi thành cục dẽo, thường trong mo cau gói lại.(Rice manually compressed in a piece of areca tree frond) Cổ tra: già giặn, già trước tuổi. Thằng ni hắn mới chừng nấy tuổi mà răng hắn cổ tra quái, chịu không nổi. Cụ trâu: lực lưỡng, đô, to con (well built, robust) Cùi: khuỷu tay (elbow}. Vd: Lẫy sẫy cùi. Cụi: tủ đưng đồ ăn, có lưới để ngăn ruồi muỗi, chân tủ ngâm vào bốn chén nước để tránh kiến bò lên.(Pháp: garde-manger) Cúng cô hồn: lễ cúng những linh hồn người chết trong vụ khởi nghĩa chống Pháp cuối thế kỷ thứ 19 tại Huế: ngày 22 tháng 5 năm Ất Dău (1885) quân Việt Nam của tôn Thất Thuyết tấn công quân Pháp ở Ðồn Mang Cá và Dinh Khâm sứ Pháp, Pháp chết 16 ngườI nhưng dân chúng chạy loạn và quân Việt nam chết đến vài ngàn người trong tổng số quân chừng 20.000 ;dân chúng lập bàn thờ cúng cháo trắng trước nhà mình. Cữ: tránh gọi tên người quan trọng, hoặc đã chết. Kiêng cữ; (Nam) kiêng.(to avoid, to abstain from mentioning someone’s name out of respect) Cươi; sân (yard, courtyard) D Dao cau: dao cán gỗ, dài chừng 20cm, để lột cau. Vd: Mắt liếc sắc như dao cau. Dao díp, dao nhíp; dao nhỏ, xếp lại được , cán dùng làm nhíp, do thợ rèn làm. Dị,: lạ, kỳ cục. Chị Bê dị òm, cứ chọc Nguyệt khóc hoài: Chị Bê thiệt kỳ, cứ chọc Nguyệt khóc hoài. Làm chi mà dị rứa: làm gì kỳ vậy? Diêm : quẹt (match) Dinh: thành thị, thành phố, trái nghĩa với nhà quê, quê mùa. Hắn thì dinh mà răng gia đình hắn quê quái: Nó thì có vẽ thành thị nhưng sao gia đình nó quê mùa quá. Dơ: đưa ra. Vd: Dơ tay lên. Dớp: bẩn, nhớp Ð Ðả đớt: ỏng ẹo, làm bộ ngây thơ. Vd: Ăn nói đả đớt.(to lisp, to clip one’s word, usually in a childish manner, to try be cute) Ðái: đi tiểu, tiểu tiện (to pee, to urinate); hòn dái, ngọc hành (testicle) Ðái mế: đái dầm, tiểu ướt giường ngủ (bedwetting, enuresis) Ðào: trái roi đối với người Bắc Ðạo: công giáo (catholic) Ðau: bịnh (to be, become ill, sick) Ðau đầu; nhức đầu (headache) Ðau đầu đông: nhức đàu kinh niên (migraine). Ðặp bậy: đánh lộn. Ðầu gúi: đàu gối (knee) Ðậu hủ: tàu hủ hấp, đựng trong hủ, gánh đi bán, ăn vớI đường. Ðậu phụng: Ðậu phọng (Bắc), (peanut) Ðẻ bọc điều: em bé sanh ra mà túi nứơc còn nguyên, không rách. Vd: Thằng ni đẻ bọc điều chắc số sướng. Ðèn sáp: đèn cầy (candle) Ði chưn (chân): đi bộ. Vd: Hôm nay xe đạp đứt sên, phải đi chưn đi học. Ði cua : đi tìm, đi chơi với bạn gái (do chữ Pháp: faire la cour) Ði ở: đi làm đày tớ, ở tại nhà chủ (to work as a domestic), đi ở đợ. Ðịt: trung tiện (flatus, to fart) (Bắc: đánh rắm) Ðoãn: ác, không có hậu, tàn nhẫn. Ðọi: cái tô, chén lớn (large bowl) Ðòn tay: cây gỗ lớn đỡ mái nhà (purlin, rafter, beam) Ðồ bất hiếu bất mục: (câu rủa con cái). Ðổ hô: đổ thừa (to shift the blame for one’s action to someone else) Ðợn: phần trái mít giữa múi mít và võ gai. Ðùi cui:cây gỗ chắc để giã . Ðùi gúi: đầu gối (knee) Ðưa dải: đãi bôi, môi miếng. G Giả đò: giả bộ, làm bộ. Vd: Bịnh giả đò: giả bịnh (malingering). Giả sử: nếu (if). Giả sử không có tui giúp thì anh làm răng?: Nếu không có tôi giúp thì anh làm sao? Giây thép: bưu điện, điện tín. Nhà giây thép: post office; tờ giây thép: telegram. Ðánh giây thép: gởi điện tín. Gương: kính; đeo gương: mang kính. H Hàm hồ: arbitrary,insolent Hầu: vợ nhỏ, vợ bé. (concubine). Vd: Mẹ ơi, Ông Chánh đòi hầu, mua chanh chồng kết gội đàu cho thơm. Hè: sân nhỏ sau nhà: Vd: Ra sau hè cho mát. Hèm; bả nếp hoặc gạo đã hết rượư. Vd: Cả bụ lấp miệng em, cả hèm đăy miệng hụ. Him: mắt ti hí , mắt nhỏ. Hổ ngươi: ngại ngùng, xấu hổ (prudish,shameful) Hôi: thối, thúi . Hôi xon: hôi khai, hôi mùi nước tiểu (to smell urines) Hủi: cùi (leprosy) Hun; hôn (to kiss) Hung: nhiều (a lot, very much) Hương: nhan. Vd: Hương tàn bàn lạnh ( ý nói bàn thờ ông bà không được thờ cúng.) I In: giống. Hắn nói in như tui rứa: nó nói giống như tôi. Hai anh em in như tạc: hai anh em giống nhau như đúc, giống i chan (lóng,Nam) Ỉa vất: đi đại tiện ngoài ruộng, vườn mà không dùng cầu tiêu. Ỉa són: đi tiêu trong quần (soiling) K Kẹo cau; kẹo hình miếng cau (hình múi) Kiện: một loại cầu đá dùng một đồng tiền bọc giấy hoặc kết đuôi lông gà để đá tung lên xuống bằng chân (Nam: đá cầu)( a type of improvised shuttlecock). Kiết : hà tiện (theo nghĩa đen là kiết lỵ, đi cầu đau đớn) (stingy) Kim châm:một loại cọng thực vật khô để nấu canh vớI thịt bò và bún.(vong ưu thảo, cỏ huyên) Kim sanh: tên đoàn hát bội. Ăn nói chi mà Kim sanh rứa: ăn nói hoa hòe, cảỉ lương, quá tô điểm, theo thông lệ. Khải: gãi. Vd: Khải cho đỡ ngứa.(to scratch) Khóa: người có bằng tiểu học xưa. Vd Anh Khóa cưới con gái Ông Thông.. Khu: mông, đít . Dân ngu khu đen: người hạ cấp, người bình dân Khúc quẹo: khúc quanh,(road turn) Khum: cúi xuống; vd: khum lưng cột giây giày. Khun: khôn. Kỵ; dỗ (death anniversary) L Lavabo: Bồn rửa tay(tiếng Pháp)(sink) Lâỷ: hờn dỗI (to sulk). Lịch sự : dễ coi, đẹp (handsome); khác nghĩa thông thường: civil, polite Linh đồng, lên đồng: đồng bóng lúc có hồn nhập vào.(medium, transe) Lính khố xanh, khố đỏ: lính thắt lưng có giải thong phía trước nên gọI là khố, vàng (cung vua), xanh hoặc đỏ (trong quân đội Pháp) thời Pháp thuộc. Lô cốt: đồn lính, có phòng thủ (do chữ blockhaus (Pháp) ;(blockhouse) Lồ ô, hoặc lồ ồ: loại tre có than to, mõng. Lốn: nuốt mà không nhai. Vd: Ăn nuốt lốn cho mau. Nam : nuốt trọng. Lông mi: lông nheo.(eye lashes) Lồng ấp: lò than , để trong một cái giỏ tre, để sưởi ấm phòng. Lục lăng: lục lâm ? (brigand?) Lục tặc: sáu nết xấu trong người; như trong tam bành lục tặc. Lung tung: xộn xọn (incoherent). Vd: Hắn thi rớt vì đi thi hắn trả lờI lung tung. M Mả: Mồ mã, mộ.(tomb) Mã: đồ làm bằng giấy để đốt cúng cho người chết. Vd: Thợ mã làm đồ mã bán ngày Tết. Mần: làm (to work). Theo Bình Nguyên Lộc, trong Lột Trần Việt Ngữ, trang 32, Mơm, Mơng tiếng Chàm có nghĩa là làm. Mem: nhai thức ăn trước khi mớm cho em bé. Vd: Mạ mem cơm cho con ăn. Mét: đi thưa(to tattle, to denounce) Mệ: 1) bà, grand mother; 2) người thuộc hoàng phái. Mi: mày, you Mô: ở đâu, (where?) Mi đi mô rứa? Mày đi dâu thế ? (Bắc). Mày đi đâu dậy? (Nam) (Where do you go?) Mót; lượm lúa còn rơi rớt lại. Môn: loại cỏ ,không thân có lá to không thấm nước, tàu xốp có củ ăn được , mọc nhanh. Vd; Mi nói với hắn làm chi cho mệt, như nước đổ lá môn. Môn sáp (Alocasia macrorrhiza)màu vàng. Môn nuớc:màu tím ăn ngứa (Colocasia esculenta) Mù u: trái tròn củ câ mù u, thường thấy ở Huế. Vd. Giặc mù u, quân Việt nam đổ trái mù u ra đường tưởng để quân Pháp mang giày đạp lên sẽ té. Mũ: nón (hat) Mủng: thúng nhỏ (small basket) Mụ: bà (Mrs).(gốc Hán Việt, Mụ là Bà: vd Chùa Thiên Mụ); a) theo nghĩa xấu hoặc coi thường: mụ ăn mày, mụ Tú Bà. b) để gọi người nhỏ tuổi hoặc vai vế nhỏ hơn như em dâu, con dâu: Mụ Hiền mi đi mô mới về rứa? Mứa: để còn thừa, thức ăn còn lại trong chén. Vd: Ăn đừng bỏ mứa tội của trời. Mữa: ói; (vomiting). N Nếu: nướu (gingival, gum) Ngã ngớn: xí xọn, điệu ( flirtatious) Ngu: dốt, kém thông minh (stupid). Vd: Ngu như con bò tác. Ngủ đò: ngủ đêm trên các thuyền đò trên sông Hương; nghĩa bóng, đi chơi gái (trên đò), Ngựa(bộ ngựa): giường ngủ hoặc phản ngồi tiếp khách, ăn cơm làm bằng hai tấm gỗ dày bắt trên hai chân ngựa dài. Nhớp (đọc là dớp): dơ, bẩn (dirty) Ni: này. Chỗ ni: ở đây (this place, here); bên ni: bên này (trái với bên nớ, bên tê: bên kia) Thằng ni hổn quá hè: thằng bé này thật hỗn quá! (This boy is so insolent!) Nón: nón làm bằng lá tơi, các loại nón khác gọi là mũ. Vd: Nón bài thơ: nón có lồng bài thơ cắt trên giấy, nhìn lên nắng có thể đọc được. O O: Cô ( miss, aunt); gọi cô gái chưa chồng, chị hay em của cha hoặc em gái đã lớn (gọi theo con mình). Người Bắc gọi chị cha mình là bác, em gái cha là cô. Ót: gáy (nape). Vd: Thôi đừng chỉ trích ngườI ta, rờ sau ót mình tề. Ô Ốc bưu: loại ốc to Ôn: ông (nội hoặc ngoại) grand father Ông Kẹ: nhân vật để dọa con nít. Vd: Ðừng khóc ,coi chừng Ông Kẹ bắt. Ốt dột: xấu hổ (shame,shameful). Ơ Ớt mọi: ớt rất cay, trái nhỏ chừng 2 cm, do người thiểu số (Thượng hoặc ‘’mọi’’) trồng bán,thuờng dạng ớt bột màu đỏ. P Phanh: thắng, do chữ frein của Pháp. Vd; Phanh xe đạp mòn, con nhớ đi thay. Phi dê : uốn tóc; Vd: Tóc phi dê; (permed or curled hair) Phùng long: giai đoạn sau khi ngườI đàn bà sanh, cần kiêng cử. (post puerperal period). Vd: Ðốt phùng long. Q Quái : hắn làm cái chi mà lạ qúai: Nó làm cái gì kỳ cục quá. Tui mệt quái: tôi mệt quá. Quạt bàn: quạt làm bằng vải, treo trên trần nhà, có ngườI kéo. Quần bàn: tấm vải thêu rồng phượng, gắn hột cườm để treo che mặt trước của bàn thờ cho oai nghi và đẹp. Quần xẻ đáy; quần chừa trống ở đáy cho trẻ con tiêu tiểu.(pants with cut out bottom) Quỹnh: chân cong, đi không thẳng; vd thằng nhỏ đi quỹnh in như ôn hắn. R Rạm: cua nhỏ Ràng: chuồng (bồ câu), vd: chim chưa ra ràng= chim chưa biết bay khỏi tổ. Rau húng: rau thơm Ri: thế này. Làm dư (như) ri nì : làm như thế này. Cấy chi ri: Cái này là cái gì? Rinh rác: danh giá ; Anh nớ được làm rể con nhà rinh rác (prestigious) Rờ: sờ (To touch) Rớ: lưới đánh cá (fishing net) Rớt: Té, rơi (to fall) Rún: rốn (umbilicus, navel,belly button) Rứa: Rứa chơ mi thích ăn cái chi/ Mi muốn ăn cái chi ? Thế mày muốn ăn cái gì? Mi đi mô rứa: Mày đi đâu thế? Rựa: cái mác, dao to, lưỡi dài có mấu, có cán gỗ để chẻ củỉ, chặt trái dừa. Rương: vali (Pháp: valise). Rượng: giai đoạn trai gái muốn tìm gặp người khác phái, động tình. (Anh: heat, oestrus) S Sài: một số bịnh lở ngoài da (rash, dermatitis). Sạn: đá sõi. Vd: mua sạn trộn xi măng xây vách. Sàng: như sàng gạo, để tách tấm (gạo vụn) ra. Sảy: lắc rổ để tách trấu khỏi gạo. Sắc: bén (sharp). Vd: Cây dao ni sắc quá. Săn; gỗ . Vd: Rắn già rắn lột vỏ, ngườI già người bỏ vô săn (hòm bằng gỗ cây lớn). Se: bịnh (dùng cho vua); ốm (Bắc); (sick,ill) Sên: dây xích xe đạp ( Pháp: chaine) T Tại: tại vì, bởi vì , ‘’bị vì’’ (Nam)(because). Hắn đói bụng tại hắn chưa ăn chi hết: Nó đói bụng vì nó chưa ăn gì hết. Tau: Tao, tôi (I, me) Tằm (con tằm): con cu, con chim (bộ phận sinh dục bé trai) (penis) Tăng ti dót: thuốc sát trùng màu nâu có chất ioid (iodine)(Pháp:teinture d’iode) Tập lô: khối xi măng đúc, dùng xây nhà (concrete blocks) Tê: kia,. Bên tê: bên kia. Hắn không biết mô tê chi hết: nó không biết cái gì hết. Têm : têm trầu là phết vôi lên lá trầu,bỏ thêm miếng cau, rồi xếp lá lại thành một thỏi nhỏ(to make a quid of betel). Tép: loại tôm rất nhỏ. Tét: cắt bằng sợi lạt,. Vd: tét bánh tét dọn ra dĩa cúng. Thầu đâu: cây soan. Thét: ngủ,( to sleep). Em thét chưa: em ngủ chưa? Ru em cho thét cho mùi, cho mẹ đi chợ mua vôi ăn trầu Thọc lét: cù lét (to tickle) Thông : thông ngôn (interpreter) Thù đủ (trái): trái đu đủ Thuê: muớn (vd: tui mệt quái, để tui đi thuê con ở làm cho khoẻ) (to hire someone) Thuốc cứu; loại cây thuốc , nấu uống hoặc xông trị cảm cúm. Tim la: bịnh giang mai (syphilis) Tòe loe: ưa nói đi nói lại, lắm mồm. (gossiper or gossip-monger). Tọc mạch: tò mò quá đáng (nosy) Tơi: một loại cây thấp, lá xòe , cành có gai, trồng hang rào, lá dùng kết nón hoặc áo tơi đi mưa. Tra: già (old) Trả: trả giá, mặt cả (to bargain)Vd: Rứa anh muốn trả mấy?(Văy anh muốn mua giá nào?) Trai gái: bồ bịch, trai gái ve vãn nhau (dating) Trái bác bác; trái giống mãng cầu, nhưng to gấp hai hoặc ba lần, thường chua hơn; cây cao và gốc cây lớn hơn. Tré: món ăn gần như nem nhưng mùi nồng hơn, không bó chặt như nem, dặc biêt ở Dà nẳng. Trẻn: xấu hổ. vd :Nói láo mà không biết trẻn : nói láo mà không biết xấu hổ. Trốt: đầu, đỉnh đàu (head, occiput) Truông: vùng đất hoang, cây cỏ mọc như rừng. Thương em anh cũng muốn vô, sợ truông nhà Hồ, sợ phá Tam Giang. Trứng lộn: hột (vịt hoặc gà) lộn. U/Ư Ưng: thích, chịu, thương ,yêu. Vd: 1) Hắn không ưng ăn cơm chiên (Nam: Nó không thích ăn cơm chiên). 2) Người ta ưng hắn, nhờ ngườI đi làm mối cưới hắn mà hắn không ưng (không chịu). (to like, to agree, to love) V Vả: tát , đánh ( vào mặt, miệng) (to slap) Vả (trái): cây lá to, tròn, thường mọc hoang, trái mọc sát than cây, cắt ra rỗng ruột, màu hồng; vị chát và đắng, ăn với ruốt, khế. Nam: trái bần? (syconia trái of a fig tree) Ve : như đi cua, đi ve vãn con gái. Vẻ: chỉ dẫn, dạy. Vd: Anh vẻ răng thì em làm rứa. Vặn đèn: bật đèn.(turn the light on) X Xa lông: phòng tiếp khách (Pháp: salon).(Anh: living room) Ghế xa lông, phòng xa lông, chính khách salon. Xe đò: xe buýt, autobus Xe máy: xe đạp (bicycle) Xi mon: xi măng (concrete, cement). Chợ Ðông Ba đem ra ngoài dại, Cầu Trường Tiền đúc lại xi mon, Ai người lỡ hội chồng con, Vô đây nối nghĩa vuông tròn với ta. Xon: xem Hôi xon. Xút: xúi dục. Vd: Mi đừng có xút con nít đập bậy với nhau.